grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Adalind Schade
|mention = |gender = Female |type = Hexenbiest |secondtype = Human |relationships = Catherine Schade, mother Sean Renard, sexual relationship Eric Renard, sexual relationship Hank Griffin, sexual relationship Stefania Vaduva Popescu, business relationship |job = Attorney |status = Living |season1 = X |season2 = X |season3 = X |volume1 = X }} Adalind Schade is a former Hexenbiest; she was born on October 16, 1985 . Nick Burkhardt first noticed her outside a jewelry store; she momentarily woged into her Hexenbiest form. When Nick first sees her he guesses her to be a junior partner in a law firm earning a low six figures, who enjoys wearing Armani, starting a relationship with a senior partner, and driving a BMW. She used to be a lawyer, but resigned before leaving town. . Appearances Season One In the first episode Adalind attempts to kill Marie, at Sean Renard's command, but Nick intervenes and she injects him with a portion of the drug she was planning to use on Marie. She leaves the hospital and enters a vehicle driven by Captain Renard, to whom she reports Nick's presence. In the second episode Renard again instructs Adalind to end Marie's life before she can give Nick some unknown information that would make him unlikely to join whatever group the Hexenbiest and Renard represent. Adalind finds assassins - human ones at Renard's instruction - and this time she succeeds, although the hirelings are killed by Monroe and Marie, who fights back. Adalind attacks a human who threatens to mug her and Captain Renard. When Mellifers attack and kill two of the Hexenbiest lawyers working for the same law firm as Adalind and she is the next target, Nick protects Adalind from harm, as is his duty as a policeman, even though he recognizes her from the attack on his aunt. Adalind is genuinely afraid, and suspects that Captain Renard would sacrifice her. However, she is loyal, and keeps his secrets. Adalind has recently arranged to run into and socialize with Nick's partner Hank. Apparently this is done in service to Captain Renard. When Hank is out having a drink with Sargent Wu, Adalind is seemingly stood up by a business associate. They have dinner together. In front of a painting in an art gallery Renard asks Adalind to report on her progress in getting Hank to like her. She replies that Hank is not interested since he believes she only likes him because he saved her life. Renard reminds her she knows how to make Hank love her. She is then seen at her house, making potion-laced chocolate chip cookies. She offers them to Hank. After he takes a bite, she tells him not to share them with anyone else. Adalind continued to make Hank obsessed with her. Hoping to get Nick's key, Adalind tells him to meet her in the woods and give her the key if he wants Hank to live. During the fight some of Nick's blood is ingested by Adalind, turning her into a regular human. Renard tells her that she is no longer of use to him and she walks out the door. She has a Himalayan cat named Majique (Mah-jeek), whom she doses with some sort of toxin via milk. Said cat's tongue turns yellow. She brings the cat to Juliette's clinic, claiming Majique is acting lethargic and not eating. Majique then scratches Juliette on the hand, apparently introducing said toxin into the scratch. By the time Nick goes to her apartment to confront her, she is gone and the apartment cleaned out, leaving behind only the near-empty bowl of milk and apparently the cat herself, who is still in the clinic's kennel. Season Two Adalind telephones Sean Renard and asks who killed her mother. Renard responds that they do not know and asks what Adalind did to Juliette Silverton. Adalind answers that Nick Burkhardt took something away from her so she took something away from him. When Renard tells Adalind that Juliette is awake, Adalind correctly concludes that Renard must have had something to do with her waking. In a Viennese opera house, Adalind meets Eric Renard and they begin a conservation, which mentions betrayal and they know somebody in common: Eric's brother Sean. Later, during the conversation at Eric Renard's Castle, Eric reveals Sean is his half-brother, because his mother is a Hexenbiest and his dad's mistress and Eric's mother is not happy about having a half-Hexenbiest in the Castle, forcing Sean and his mother to move to Portland. Then she reveals to Eric what she knows about his brother and Nick. Adalind returns to Portland in search of the key and to avenge her mother's death. She tells Sean Renard he has forty-eight hours to produce Nick's Key. Feigning friendliness, she leads Juliette Silverton to reveal that Marie Kessler came to Portland in an SUV towing a trailer. She is arrested on suspicion of her mother's murder and taken to jail. She provides a strong alibi which requires verification. Adalind is released from jail. As she leaves the precinct, she is stopped by Renard, who forces her to go with him. He asks her to "fix what's wrong with me", to which Adalind tells him: "I can't fix you, but I can make it better." She starts kissing him. She breaks off to say: "I want you. The real you. I want what you would never show her." Renard then woges and Adalind says: "Now we're talking." and they start kissing as they frantically remove their clothes. Later on, Adalind is with Renard at his home. Renard asks her if she has given any thought to what happens to him if his brother gets Nick's Key. Adalind counters with the thought of what happens to her if he doesn't. Renard tells her there is still time to choose sides. To which Adalind replies that she DID choose him a long time ago, and he turned his back on her. He says he will not underestimate her again, but that she should not count on his brother for the same consideration. He then leaves, telling her to make herself at home. Returning to his home, Renard encounters Adalind, who asks if he found the key. He lies to her and says he needs more time. Adalind tells him he is out of time and that there is a car waiting for her downstairs. She tells him she will tell his brother that he tried "...so awfully hard." She then leaves. In Vienna, Adalind stands in a bathroom with a home pregnancy test device in her hand. The result is shown positive and she smiles. Adalind tells Frau Pech, who has been able to detect her pregnancy, that the father is one of two half-brothers. Frau Pech correctly concludes that Adalind is carrying royal blood and confirms that she can help with the valuable child. At the castle, Adalind meets with Eric Renard and says that his brother has not been able to get the key yet. Sean told her he cannot get it within the given time frame, even though he knows what his brother threatened to do if he did not. Eric says he'll have to pay his brother a visit. He then notices something different about Adalind. She says it's just because she is with him. Adalind is in Vienna, suffering from morning sickness when Frau Pech knocks on her door and instructs her that she is to meet Stefania Vaduva Popescu. When Adalind pleads illness, Frau Pech tells her that "You do NOT want to offend them." Adalind and Frau Pech arrive at the Schwarzwald Roma camp and are introduced to Stefania and her sons Dragomir and Lucian. Stefania explains that to calculate the true value of a child, the bloodline must be established. Adalind says she has that information. Stefania says that mothers lie, only blood is true Stefania's sons hold Adalind down on a divan whilst she approaches with an archaic instrument with a long needle and a chamber and Adalind screams. In the encampment Stefania mixes the blood with another liquid and the whole lot turns blue, confirming Royal blood. She then says that she will offer 500,000 Euros for a boy or 750,000 for a girl. Adalind says that she isn't interested in money, she wants her powers back. Stefania says that may not be possible, to which Adalind replies that she may not bring the baby to term and tells Stefania "those are MY terms." Adalind and Eric were starting to make out when Eric had to answer a telephone call from his father. Adalind eavesdrops on the call and hears Eric making disparaging remarks about Hexenbiests. In her hotel room Adalind receives a visit from Stefania who tells her that it may be possible to restore her powers. Stefania makes Adalind sign a contract before she leaves. While waiting for a dinner appointment, Adalind is warned about Stefania by Frau Pech, who also warns her that to some people she is worth more dead than alive. Adalind is being served a meal in her hotel room in Vienna when she collapses. The waiter leaves the room and tells Frau Pech that the deed is done. Frau Pech then enters the room and completes her doppelganger potion turning into a facsimile of Adalind, whilst Adalind turns into a facsimile of Frau Pech. Frau Pech (as Adalind) answers the phone to Stefania and then leaves. As Frau Pech dies at Stefania's camp Adalind reverts back to her own form, wakes up and says "ding dong the witch is dead, and another is coming back." Personality Adalind is very poised and graceful, She is now working on her own schemes. Physical Description Adalind is beautiful as are many Hexenbiests in their human forms. Relationships Sean Renard - Before Adalind lost her Hexenbiest powers, she was a close associate of Sean Renard, working for him, and possibly for Royals with which Renard is associated. However this relationship was seveared when Nick stripped her of her powers. She and Sean later had a one night stand, partially down to a spell he gained from breaking her curse on Julliette and she may be pregnant with his child. Hank Griffin - At the behest of Sean Renard she started a relationship with Det. Hank Griffin because he was the partner of Det. Nick Burkhardt. The relationship was purely business since she once tried to kill him and had him beaten up . Eric Renard - After losing her powers Adalind moved to Europe where she quickly started an intimate relationship with Eric Renard. She is probably working for the Royal Family in Vienna as evidenced by her most recent visit to Portland as an employee of GQR, while seeking Nick's Key. Eric is possibly the father of her unborn child. Adalind manipulates Eric using her beauty and charm, but is a the same time fearful of the prince nowing he is a very dangerous and powerful man Catherine Schade ( ) - When she still had he powers she was close to her mother, but her mother distanced herself once she lost them. She still cared about her mother as evidenced by her desire to find out who killed her. Frau Pech ( ) - Adalind was very respectful of the elder hexenbiest, and took her advice regarding her pregnancy, until Frau Pech sought to control the child, when she conspired with Stefania Vaduva Popescu to kill her. Stefania Vaduva Popescu - She was introduced to the Queen of the Schwarzwald Gypsies by Frau Pech, and has entered into a contract with her, for the return of her powers in return for her unborn child. 'Nick Burkhardt - '''Nick and Adalind first met, when Adalind tried to assinate his aunt, following that Adalind treated Nick with contempt and tried to force him to give her his key. However Nick stripped her of her Hexenbiest powers. The two mutually hate each other. Trivia *The etymology of her name is derived from the Germanic elements adal "noble" and lind "gentle". Schade is German for "it's a pity". *She was the first non human whose form Nick sees, as well as the first non human to appear. *She is the first Wesen to become human. *Her cat's name, Majique, is almost a homonym with "magic", a practice commonly associated with witches. *She is the first character to get pregnant. Images See Adalind Schade/Images Quotes * (To Catherine) "''Mother! I was about to rip your throat out!" * (To Nick) "You don't have to be a witch to work this kind of magic." * (To Eric Renard) "There are worse things than torture or death.......Betrayal" * (To Frau Pech and Stefania) "Those are MY terms" * (To Sean Renard) "I want you. The real you. I want what you would never show to her." * (About Frau Pech) "Ding dong, the witch is dead. And another's coming back." Category:Former Wesen Category:Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen Category:Comic Book Characters